Causal attributions made to the participants in a rape episode will be examined through systematic variations of information in five major categories: characteristics of the rape victim, characteristics of the rapist, the nature of their interaction, environmental context of the rape, and characteristics of the observer. Rape represents a special type of interaction, since there are both legal and psychological consequences dependent upon the types of causal attributions that are made. Existing evidence suggests that the rape victim is often seen by others as having played a causal role in the rape episode. This assignment of causal responsibility could substantially affect the victim's reactions to her dilemma, as well as the legal disposition of the rapist's case. The proposed research would examine virtually all aspects of the rape situation to determine the basis for these seemingly illogical causal attributions. These studies should lay groundwork for a more comprehensive understanding of how victims are viewed by others, and thereby increase the effectiveness of community education programs, crisis counseling with victms, and legal reform. In addition, the general attribution model will be expanded via its application to this unusual interpersonal interaction.